


Veela Transformation

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Good Tom Riddle, Life Partners, M/M, No war, Pain, Transformation, Veela Draco Malfoy, Young Tom Riddle, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: It’s time. Draco is seventeen years old, when his genes change: He’s transformed into a Veela. Nobody could have prepared him for the pain and suffering he was going to have to power through. At least someone’s there to help him through.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	Veela Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorefebz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorefebz/gifts).



> I thought I needed a little more time to come up with an idea for a Draco/Tom Riddle, Voldemort story, but I suddenly came up with this. If this has been done a few times already, I'm sorry. It's my first story in this ship :)  
> So, I hope it's okay...
> 
> I have always wanted to write about Veela Draco, but it never worked in any of my stories, so here it is. Thank you for the request, Twinklefebz, now I can tick that off too :)

Draco jerked up from his sleep and exhaled loudly. It wasn’t a groan yet, but rather close. Today should have been an amazing day! He was seventeen years old, finally an adult in the Wizarding World, though it seemed as if he was going to die right now.

His whole body seemed to be in pain and all his muscles were tense. There was a headache squashing his brain and his arms and legs felt as if he was seconds away from a muscle spasm. He got up quickly and marched to his private bathroom, starting a bath.

Sitting down by the tub on the floor, Draco buried his face into his hands and groaned, silently screamed into his hands. His back felt as if fingers were digging into it. He crossed his legs and inhaled deeply, fighting the urge to punch his fist into the mirror to control the pain his body was in.

What in Merlin’s name was going on?!

He hadn’t done anything yesterday that should have left him in the state he was in right now. He had only chased after a Snitch, training his abilities to maybe have a small chance against Potter in the next game. He had snuck a little bit of ice cream from the kitchen after dinner and he stayed up after even his parents had gone to bed, reading a book about Potions so his godfather would be proud of his knowledge when he came over today. Nothing out of the ordinary!

Hot tears trailed down his face and he wiped them away, angrily, while got up again. Groaning, he could have sworn he heard his bones crack. The water seemed nice and he basically fell backwards into the bigger bath tub, staying under water for as long as the air in his lungs allowed him to.

The warm liquid surrounding his skin helped him relax slightly and he sighed softly, closing his eyes, trying to ignore the headache as it intensified. Laying his head back, he stared at the white ceiling and thought about the party he was going to have. Well, his parents had told him that he was not going to have any party in the next few days, but that hadn’t stopped Pansy to plan in abducting him and having the party of the century. She had always been the crazy one.

When Draco sat up, groaning, he tried to grab the shampoo bottle, only to stop in the middle of his action. There was something red in the water. He widened his eyes and jumped up. It was his blood! He was bleeding!

Draco jumped out of the water, fell over the edge of the bath tub and after doing half a spin in the air, he landed on his back on the white carpet. A scream of pain escaped his mouth and in his painful delirium he lost his consciousness.

The next time he opened his eyes again, he was in his bed and there were three big candles on his nightstand. The pain hadn’t stopped and he sighed, rubbing his head. At least his headache had stopped.

“You’re awake” someone said and Draco carefully turned his head towards the old armchair in the corner. There sat Tom Riddle, smiling at him. He placed the book carefully on the small table next to the chair and got up, walking closer to him.

The candles had hidden the dark blue pajamas he was wearing and with his black hair, he looked rather handsome. Draco felt slightly watched under his dark brown eyes and he tried to not just lie in bed as if he couldn’t do anything properly.

Draco groaned, trying to sit up, but everything hurt too much. Tom shook his head and sat down on his bed. “Don’t try, Draco, it’s just going to hurt more.”

“What’s going on?” he whispered, tiredly turning his head to look at the young man by his bed.

Tom sighed and shook his head. “I have always told Lucius and Narcissa to not keep it a secret from you, but they apparently hoped that by not telling you, nothing would happen.” The young man placed a hand on Draco’s arm. “You’re turning into a Veela, Draco. With seventeen years old, the Veela heritage might show itself. If it doesn’t, nothing will happen for the rest of one’s life. However, it’s clear that this isn’t for you.”

“I’m a Veela?” Draco whispered and widened his eyes. He wanted to say something else, when a sudden shark sting in his back made him squirm and with the energy he had left, he rolled onto his stomach. “Fuck.”

Chuckling, Tom ran his fingers through Draco’s hair and massaged his scalp. Draco sighed heavily and placed his head on top of his arm, turning to look at Tom. “What if my parents find out?”

“What? That you’re a Veela?”

Draco snorted, even though the pain was making it hard for him to find it funny for long. “No, you idiot. You and me.”

Smirking, Tom shrugged his shoulders. “Technically, I am twenty-one years old. Harry Potter giving me back my soul parts and explaining what I did by separating them gave me another chance at life. So it might be slightly inappropriate, but since you are off age today, it’s not anymore. And we weren’t even doing anything.”

Laughing softly, Draco shook his head. “You’re an idiot. Father will have your head.”

“Very likely. And your mother will likely chase me out of the Manor for me to either properly court you or never see you again, depending in what mood she’d be.”

Draco just wanted to say something, when he jerked and exhaled heavily, trying to steady the pain in his back. “What is that fucking thing there?!” he asked with clenched teeth, grabbing his blanket and balling the fists around it.

Tom sighed. “Your wings.”

“Wings?!” Draco called out and gave a frustrated groan. “I don’t want to have wings!”

A soft, calming magic surrounded Draco and he sighed tiredly, the pain reducing slightly, but enough for him to relax. It had Tom’s signature around it. Draco let his head fall onto his arms, hiding his face in his arms. “My life sucks.”

Laughing, Tom softly rubbed the back of Draco’s neck and shook his head. “It doesn’t. It’s just the transformation. Trust me, I know what you went through. Having had to merge all my soul parts again was extremely painful and then the part of my magic trying to figure out what age I was supposed to be… I don’t think I’ll ever get these two weeks back.”

“Two weeks?!” Draco jerked up and stared at Tom in disbelieve. “I don’t think I’ll survive two weeks…”

“A Veela transformation is rather fast, Draco. It’ll only take a few hours” he assured him. “And when I found you, you were already half done. I’d say another hour at most, then you’ll be an official Veela.”

Draco shook his head. “How can you tell I was already half done?!”

Tom chuckled and conjured a mirror. Widening his eyes, Draco realized that the person in the mirror actually was him. His blonde hair was by now white and gold. It looked beautiful. And his eyes had changed into the most beautiful deep blue ones he had ever seen. Well and while he had already been rather pale, his skin was now a lustrous white color. Only the wings were missing.

“Shit. How could my parents not tell me about that?! What if you hadn’t been here? I would have freaked out!” He sat up on his knees, ignoring the pain on his back and stared at Tom.

“Stop worrying, Draco.” Tom smiled and grabbed a potion which was standing next to the three candles. “I’ve asked Severus to brew you a stronger pain-relieving potion. Take that and sleep the transformation off.”

Draco groaned. “Why do Veelas even have wings? It’s not as if male Veelas can fly, right?”

Tom smiled. “No, but if your wings show themselves, they’ll wrap the Veela’s partner into a secure cocoon basically. No harm can be done to them in it. No magic has ever been shown to pass through and…”

Sighing, Draco accepted the vial, interrupting Tom’s rant about why he though wings were so amazing, and downed it in one go. “Will you stay until I fall asleep?” He lay back onto his stomach and turned to look at Tom.

“I will stay as long as you want me to.”

“Then stay the rest of the night.”

Tom nodded and climbed onto the bed as well, getting under the covers. He placed the covers softly around Draco, leaving his back free for the wings to come in. Smiling softly, he brushed a strain of white, golden hair out of his face.

Draco nuzzled into his side. “Actually, I want you to stay the rest of our life.”

Chuckling softly, Tom placed a kiss on the top of Draco’s head. “A Veela chooses one partner for life. If you want me to stay, Draco, I will be that partner.”

Too tired to say anything and feeling the potion taking effect, Draco hummed in response and breathed in the soft scent of Tom Riddle which was suddenly so much sweeter and felt so much safer than before.

He had already chosen his partner for life. It was a newly transformed Tom Riddle. The only one who understood him right now.

“Sleep tight” he heard his partner say into his ears and when he felt himself swept away into the land of dreams, he thought that his wings were bursting out of his back as well, wrapping the other man in his bed into a bubble of safety.


End file.
